oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Free-to-play Magic training
Level 1 - 19 Cast strike spells on weak monsters such as goblins, cows, or monks at Edgeville Monastery. Splashing is an easy alternative to normal combat with these spells, and many players choose to splash even at very high levels because it takes very little attention. Level 19+ Use the best available strike, bolt, or blast spells in regular combat. Magic armour, consisting of a wizard hat, amulet of magic/power, wizard robe, elemental staff, Zamorak monk bottom, anti-dragon shield, leather vambraces, leather boots, and a cape will make this method much more efficient. Good options for training include: *Hill Giants in Edgeville Dungeon which drop big bones and limpwurt roots, and can be attacked from safe spots. *The lesser demon in Wizards' Tower which drops runes and other valuables. Note: telekinetic grab is required to collect the drops. *Al Kharid warriors in Al Kharid (usually crowded). *Hobgoblins in Edgeville Dungeon are also an option which drop limpwurt roots and has a few safe spots. Level 19 - 25/43/55 (cheap method) Starting at level 19, one could repeatedly splash Curse to gain Magic experience. Note: If Curse lands on an enemy, it cannot be recast on that enemy until the effects wear off. 'Splashing' bypasses this timer, as the spell never landed on the enemy in the first place. Recommended equipment includes staff of earth with armour that provides negative magic bonuses (ex. iron armour or Dragonhide, and Fighting/Fancy boots). A magic bonus of -65 or lower is strongly recommended. Good spots to train with Curse include the skeletons at level 1 Wilderness (you could safespot using the Wilderness ditch), the caged Monk of Zamorak at Varrock Palace (not recommended for higher levels), or the caged lesser demon inside Wizards' Tower. Each spell yields 29 experience; approximately 33,000 experience per hour. Level 25 - 43/55 (expensive method) Begin with Varrock Teleport at level 25, Lumbridge Teleport at level 31, and Falador Teleport at level 37. A staff of air is recommended as these teleports require 3 air runes per cast. Level 55-99 Cast High Level Alchemy on various items for 65 Magic experience per cast. Popular items include Gold bars, rune equipment, adamant equipment, and others. It is common to lose money casting High Level Alchemy for the purpose of increasing experience, but players may find profit in purchasing and alchemising some items. "Tele alching" is a method which combines the two elements of casting High Level Alchemy and teleporting. To do this, you will need to alch an item, teleport straight after, click the high alch before you spawn and click the item as soon as you spawn. This makes sure that you do not miss a tick when doing this. The teleport location to tele alch is Falador, which grants the most xp for the teleportation Spell one can use in F2P. Quests Completing Imp Catcher for 875 magic experience, and Witch's Potion for 325 magic experience. These will grant level 10 magic quickly without spending coins on runes. Category:Magic Category:Free-to-play